Cecily, son histoire
by Blurise
Summary: Cecily est une jeune fille de onze ans qui vit en pleine forêt. Ou plutôt qui 'vivait' en pleine forêt. Venez découvrir sa vie à travers ses yeux.


**Titre : Cecilya, son histoire.**

**Auteur : Blurise**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de J.K Rowling et les Décors sont à elle. Le reste vient de moi. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

~~~~.~~~~

Il me jette encore une fois dans cette cave, j'ai encore fait une bêtise, mais là j'avais de bonne raison. Si Claudia Sylver ne m'avait pas dit que j'étais un monstre car j'ai plus de faculté qu'elle et que j'ai des sorte de dons qu'elle n'a pas, je ne me serais jamais énervè et sa tête n'aurait pas fini dans un bocal à poisson ! En tout cas, il était temps que tout cela cesse. Je m'était donc déjà préparer à partir, et avec la chance que j'ai les dirigeant de l'orphelinat m'ont jeter dans la cave ou il y avait un moyen de s'échapper de cette horrible endroit, une fenêtre.

Je repéra vite la petite fenêtre tout en haut, et je me glissa du mieux que je pus jusqu'à elle, après être à peu près arriver à sa hauteur je mit un grand coup sur le carreau de la fenêtre qui se brisa en mille morceaux après quoi je suis sortie assez rapidement et facilement grâce à mon taille vraiment très fine dû au repas dons j'ai était privé. Je venait à peine de sortir que je sentie le vent faire virevolter mes cheveux, et, alors que je commençais à peine à courir je sentie un sentiment de pure liberté m'envahit, sa y est, j'étais enfin libre et je le resterais, coûte que coûte !

**3 ans plus tard**

Je me réveille tandis que les arbres dansent doucement comme tout les matin, alors que je m'apprête à me lever, Siby , ma louve me saute dessus en guise de bonjour ce qui me fit me rallonger directe, elle est lourde comme même ! Je rigolais tandis qu'elle continuait à me faire ses bisous baveux, mais nous somme vite arrêter dans notre quotidien du matin â cause du bruit horrible que font les sirène de police, déjà que rien que leur son nous tuait les tympans, cela voulait aussi dire que c'est connard m'avait retrouvé et qu'il fallait vite que je bouge mon cul de la ou j'étais. Je me releva précipitamment, pris le peu d'affaire qu'il y avait autour de nous et que nous possédions puis je partis dans une course folle pour échapper au flic, que je réussis à semer au bout d'un quinzaine de minutes .

Cela faisait deux bonne heures que Siby et moi marchions sans avoir vu l'ombre d'un village, il allait être midi, et je commençais sérieusement à me dire qu'on ne mangerait rien ce midi, alors que je perdais lentement espoirs de pouvoir grignoté rien qu'un petit quelque chose, j'entendis des rires d'enfants. Intrigué, curieuse et surtout dicter par la faim, je commença à courir vers l'endroit d'où venait les rires, plus j'avançais, plus les sons s'intensifiait. Je sortis de la forêt et je vis un magnifique petit village, je s'avança quelque peu et quand je fus devant une magnifique église, je vis que, un peu plus loin un marché se trouvait la. Je me précipita alors vers le marché et commença à voler en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne me vois, ce qui, évidemment, grâce à ma toute petite taille, je réussi à faire sans aucun problème.

J'allais pour repartir dans la foret quand une affiche inscrite sur un tableaux attira ma curiosité, sur cette même affiche se trouvais un bébé et la photo d'une jeune fille à côté montrant comment elle devrait être maintenant, certainement que cette enfant avais disparu depuis plusieurs année. Mais ce qui m'attiras le plus fus la ressemblance de la jeune fille entre elle et moi, les même cheveux noir et yeux vert brillant. Je me demande bien qui pouvais être cette enfant.

Je coupa court à mes pensée quand j'entendis quelques marchands pas très contents venir vers moi dans le but de récupérer leurs bien. Il ont dû me remarquer, je n'est visiblement pas été aussi discrète que j'aurai du. Pestant contre moi-même, je pris l'affiche en hâte pour l'analyser plus tard et je recommença à courir pour la troisième ou quatrième fois en ce début de matinée.

Enfin j'ai réussi a les semer ! Il courrait vite eux comparer au commerçant de d'habitude ! Et pour une fois j'ai réussis à garder beaucoup de nourriture, avec sa comme provisions on en à pour un bon mois !  
Maintenant, mission suivante: Retrouver Siby et examiner cette affiche ! Bon, ou est-ce que elle a bien pu passer ? Je l'ai abandonnée vers l'orée de la foret, il va falloir que je la retrouve vite avant que quelqu'un ne la trouve et ne veuille l'abattre, car franchement si un jour vous voyez une louve gambader joyeusement dans la forêt qui borde votre village, vous voudrez tuer cette animale qui est dit « dangereux » pour la communauté, et comme souvent se sont des chasseurs qui gambadent eux aussi joyeusement dans la foret, elle à 100% de chance de finir en brochettes !

Je me mit donc en route et je retourna au coin de la forêt ou j'avais abandonné ma petite louve adorée. En arrivant, tout d'abord je ne vis rien, puis en marchant un peu en diagonal j'aperçus une masse de poils allongé par terre, au pied d'un arbre. Et plus on se rapprochait de cette masse de poils, plus on entendait des ronflements de félin. Après être arrivée à la hauteur de la louve, je hurla à la mort prés de son oreille, et je fila vite fait dans un arbre. N'oublions pas que, même si Siby m'adore elle n'en reste pas moins un félin. Et sachant qu'un humain, en l'occurrence moi, la réveille comme sa ne la met pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Ajouté en plus que cela va faire une semaine que ce dit félin n'a pratiquement rien mangé. Je pense que mon instinct de survie dans cette situation se comprend n'est-ce pas ?

Passons, après avoir réveillé le loup, j'ai attendu patiemment quelque minute qu'elle se calme pour descendre de mon perchoir et m'installer à ses côtés. Malheureusement pour nous, le calme à été briser par l'arrivée de chasseur pas discret du tout. Je fis alors un rapide signe à Siby lui disant de partir se cacher et que je la rejoindrais plus tard. Je suppose qu'elle comprit mon signe puisque une seconde après elle détalais dans les tréfonds de la forêt. Les chasseurs arrivèrent alors ma hauteur. Je me mit debout en face d'eux pour bien être visible à ces messieurs, un peu de bavardage me fera du bien cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parler avec d'autres humains.

Quand les chasseurs me virent ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup dans leur marche, et ils me fixèrent comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Certes mon était d'hygiène laisse à désirer mais au point de me regarder comme sa. J'haussais donc les épaules et j'entrepris de prendre la conversation avec une voix quelque peut rouillés.

- Bonjour messieurs , belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Ils me regardèrent tous encore avec cette air ahurie quand un homme au cheveux aussi noirs que les miens répondis calmement et posément.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, effectivement c'est une belle journée mais ne devriez vous pas en profiter pour vous amuser avec vos amies ? C'est dangereux ici.

Il m'avait dit sa d'un ton doucereux, celui que je détestais au plus haut point. Les adultes sont tous les mêmes à vouloir nous amadouer avec leur douceur dans leur voix. Je m'était depuis bien longtemps contre munis de cette 'arme'. Je leur souris donc d'un sourire quelque peu moqueur et je leurs répondis d'une voix ferme mais néanmoins calme.

-Oh oui, bien sur, malheureusement pour moi mes « amies » ont décidé d'explorer la forêt m'abandonnant ici. Je sais me défendre face au animaux, mais je ne suis pas sur que eux en soit capable. Et Monsieur, je crois avoir vu l'un des enfants vous ressemblant partir par là.

Je lui montra la direction opposé de la ou Siby était partie. L'homme, à la fin de ma tirade était devenu blanc comme un linge, et il partis très vite dans la direction que je lui ai montré, suivit des autres personnes qui l'accompagner, eux aussi inquiets. Je me permis de faire un petit sourire après qu'ils soient tous partis. Ce que je n'avais par contre pas remarqué, c'était l'homme qui était caché derrière un arbre et qui me regardait, étonné, mais avec un sourire heureux sur le visage.

Il l'avait enfin retrouvée, onze longue année à la cherchée, et la voila enfin. L'homme eût un sourire et se tournant sur lui même il disparut dans un 'pop' sonore. Ce léger bruit fit tournée la tête à la jeune sauvage, qui ne voyant rien mit ça sur le compte du manque de nourriture qui la faisais halluciner.

_Repartant dans la même direction que sa louve avait empruntée une dizaine de minute plus tôt, elle ne se doutait pas que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque maintenant allait disparaître._

**~~~~.~~~~**

**Voila ! Merci de laisser une petite review pour me dire vos avi(e)s ! En espérant que cela vous as plus !**

**_See you soon !_ **


End file.
